A Royal Mess
by jewelmonkey
Summary: Riku Anego is famous, arrogant, cocky, insensitive and extrememly beautiful to everyone around him. Sora Wacon is everything Riku is not. What will happen when Riku forces Sora to be his house maid? RxS. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **Another sudden thought of creating a KH story, this time making Riku of royalty and having Sora as his servant- I mean _maid_.

Read and review please!

00000000000000000000

Majority of the population believe that being of royalty is easy. All you have to do is sit on your throne and send orders to those who are inferior to you, right?

Well, there's one that insists that what people believe is complete bullshit. Riku Anego is a young prince of seventeen years. The youngest member of the famous and rich Anego family, that resides in the mansion at the lowest parts of Japan. His arrogant personality reflects that he shows absolutely no respect towards anyone other than himself which usually ends him in complete chaos by his respective parents.

Anego Riku has a rival; the infamous Axel Firame. Like Riku, Axel also shows no respect for anyone except for his beloved girlfriend, the beautiful and innocent Namine Smeldon. Riku shows interest towards her sister, Kairi, who is already engaged to another man in which Axel taunts Riku for.

But that's beside the point. Since he is nearing to becoming a man, the elders in the Anego family plan to send their youngest member to marriage. The invitations sent to various Japanese girls that are born into royal families had been received at different times, sending the young woman to the Anego household. However, Riku promptly ignored every soon-to-be wife and rejected all of them once the meeting between the four parents was over.

Completely worried at whether Riku would be able to marry at all, his parents requested a meeting for discussing the plans Riku had in mind. Instead of talking even a minute about the spouse he wanted, Riku digressed and declared that he would definitely appreciate a maid in his small mansion that was built nearly fifty miles away from his parent's manor. At first, Riku considered building his own place on a different country but when his parents declined the idea, he was left to build it fifty miles away. He hated listening to his parents badger him about his personal life so maybe that was one of the reason he tried to run away, but obviously he couldn't. He wasn't _allowed_ to.

After the meeting, Riku had departed from the marble building with a smug grin. Their parents had finally agreed for him to hire a maid as long as he manages to get a bride before his twentieth birthday.

Submerged in his thoughts in who would be able to make the perfect maid for him, Riku sat in his limo with the help of the driver and made his way speedily towards his mansion.

"Sir?"

Riku lifted his head to the rear mirror to catch a glimpse of the driver before turning his attention back to the screen of his black cell phone. "Yes Mason?"

"Would you like to make any detours before going home, sir?"

Riku seemed to consider it but shook his great silver head, making platinum hair fall down to his beautiful aquamarine eyes. "Nah. Just take me home."

"Yes sir." Ah, that was the reply he wanted. Smirking very slightly at his limo driver's obedience, Riku pressed a few buttons on his collateral and lifted the speaker to his ear. A few ringtones were heard, leaving Riku staring out at the tinted window; only the scenery of the local city greeted him. The tall buildings loomed over dangerously over the automobile, casting black shadows across the street pavement. Of course, it was nearing midnight; his _lovely_ parents decided to keep him later than what was necessary, discussing about his damn love life.

Glaring at the passing stores and houses, Riku was just about to close his phone, coming to the conclusion that perhaps she was too busy to answer, when the person on the other line had picked up with a tired 'hello'.

Riku smirked and it was evident through his tone of voice. "Hey Kairi. Sleeping?"

The huff and small yawn on the other end of the connection was support enough. Riku grinned lazily as he waited for her response.

"Why did you call so late Riku? Don't tell me that you are actually outside at two in the morning?"

"Nice to hear someone cares", the platinum head had recited dully as he watched the environment outside turn from friendly shop buildings to dark alleyways. A small ribbon of light laughter erupted from Riku's counterpart; it made Riku crack the only smile he worn that day.

"You know.. I miss you right now."

Even without being able to see her expression, Riku knew she had gone stiff. As confirmation, there was an edge to her voice as she spoke.

"Riku.. Stop that. You know we're only friends… Hayner will get angry if he-"

"-found out I was still talking to you.. That bastard."

"Riku, please."

Choosing to ignore her methods of trying to calm his nerves, the silver headed teenager had glanced out the window once more, and then did a double take. A dark figure was crouching on the cold floor of an alley, as if in surrender and three towering figures were standing around that crouching girl, looking extremely menacing.

Catching a glimpse of the girl's chocolate locks and shimmering sapphire blue eyes brimming with tears, Riku snapped his phone shut without thinking and nearly shouted to his driver. "Mason! Turn around and go back to the alley we just passed!"

"But sir, it's-"

"Shut up and do it!"

Immediately, the driver obeyed; he grasped the steering wheel with both hands and spun it violently, causing the car to swirl on the deserted narrow street and head back towards the mouth of the alley.

Once Mason had parked the car at the end of the narrow path, Riku stared out the window intently, trying to catch another view of the girl being manhandled.

He caught sight of her in his line of vision; she was cowering against a brick wall while a rather burly dark-haired man had her arms pinned above her head, leaving her open and vulnerable.

Riku was in the car at the backseat of his limo while he thought hard. He bit his lip with frustration as he considered the possibilities. If he helped her, she would be in his debt and he could do anything he wanted. She sure did look like the perfect maid, with the slim legs that were covered with loose jeans and that well-fitted red shirt, but oddly she had a flat chest. The silver-head wondered vaguely on _why_, before weighing the other possibility down: he could ignore the display in front of him and continue on his way back to the house. Hell, he needed his good night's sleep.

"Riku, sir?"

Mason's soft and gruff voice bolted Riku out of the fight he was having with his conscience. Groaning loudly, Riku slammed the door open and stepped out of the car swiftly and into the end of the dark alley.

"What the hell are you doing?" he called dangerously with a tone that was dripping with menace. Maybe it was Riku's voice or the limo's headlights that caused the men to flee, because the next second Riku had blinked, the towering figures had disappeared down the opposite end of the path.

The young royal member of the Anego family glanced down at the figure slumped on the ground, clutching its chest.

Bending down in front of the girl at eye level, he placed a warm hand on her thin shoulder. "Hey.. you alright?"

The figure nodded and when it glanced up, Riku was met with sparkling sapphire blue eyes that shone with an odd light under the moon's rays. Almost seeming mesmerized, Riku shook off the feeling once he noticed the rather masculinity of the face structure and the person's spikes of brown hair; definitely not a girl's sense in style, at least not from around this neighborhood. He also took note of the girl's arms that were a bit _too_ stiff of what seemed to be developing muscles.

So that would mean... This _helpless girl_ was in fact a-

"You're a boy?" Riku asked quietly, his voice sounding strange even to his own ears.

A small nod was all the confirmation he needed.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Sorry for all of the character's weird last names. I actually didn't know people would read this story, so I kind of rushed through the beginning. lol; not sure how far I'm going to go with this story, but I'm hoping on finishing it. :D

_00_

Sora Wacon was an ordinary boy at fifteen. He had a happy childhood that he's proud of. Sora's parents were always there for him when he was younger, whether it was when he fell and scraped a knee or when he was going through his first year at school; his parents were always there to give him warm words of comfort. However, nothing that precious lasted long in Sora's young life.

Exactly a few months after he'd reached twelve years of age, the young brunet was alerted by his father that his mother had landed in the hospital because of a severe car crash. A month later, Sora and his father walked out of the open gates to the city's graveyard with expressions that were so full of powerful emotions, it caused passersby to avert their eyes with sorrow.

Nearly three years had passed and Sora's mother's disappearance from the family had caused a drastic change in events. Sora's father began to leave the house more frequently, which meant that the house bills were being ignored. Sora himself started to miss school nearly every week whenever his father came home, completely wasted and different.

It wasn't long before his father was issued many complaints from every billing company, whether through phone or in person. Maybe it was lucky that Sora's father kept a safe in the basement with the family's fortune, because after paying off all of the delayed bills, both men were allowed to continue their stay at their present house.

But that didn't stop the calls from Sora's school that were requesting for the teenage boy to come back and continue through his education. Every time the phone rang, Sora would end the call or hang up immediately, but there was one day that he wasn't home and his father had picked up instead.

That night, Sora had seen and felt his father's blows. Feeling scared, rejected, and even intimidated by his father's drunken reaction, the brunet had escaped his home that he called prison.

Running down the dark deserted streets near his ex-home, Sora accidentally (with no intentions) ended up at the mouth of a dark alley that he couldn't identify.

Leaning against the brick wall, Sora slumped down onto the ground and wrapped his arm around his folded legs, feeling greatly neglected by his father. Sora understood his father's pain since the brunet also felt his heart break whenever a friend mentioned his mother, but that was no reason for the elder to say such horrible things.

_"Your teacher called and told me that you've been missing school the past two weeks! What the hells has gotten into you, Sora? You've never missed school when Amelia was still here!! This is a disgrace-"_

_"I wouldn't even have to worry about not going to school if you were home every day like you used to, dad!"_

_"Are you saying this is my damn fault?!"_

_"N-No, but__..but__ if only you were home, and weren't drunk all the time, I would still be going to school!! You always come home late and-and drunk and I always have to stay and watch you but you just go out again! I'm sure mom wouldn't-"_

_But poor Sora couldn't even finish his sentence before his father had flung a nearby chair at the boy's body._

_"You__you__ filthy.. __don't__ talk about Amelia to me.. __ever__ again.. __never__ again do I want to hear you talk about your mother __infront__ of me. This isn't my fault that you are ruining your education… get out of my sight… now__NOW SORA!"_

Sora sighed and buried his tear-streaked face into his arms.

_Maybe I should've stayed and watched after him__he__ probably didn't mean what he said.. __yeah__he__ was drunk.. __it-it__ wasn't his fault.. Come on, Sora, pull it together_

Staggering back onto his feet, Sora rubbed an arm across his eyes to rid of the tears while making his way consciously out of the alley.

Whatever happened next was all just a blur, the brunet thought for a fact it all occurred in just mere seconds. All he remembered on seeing were three tall men threatening him and commanding him to get off of their turf. However, the men were rudely interrupted when someone else had announced their presence in the dingy alleyway.

The men had retreated, and Sora was met face-to-face with the most beautiful person he has ever seen in his young life. Staring at his blue orbs were turquoise pools that were strangely glittery under the moon's beams that made Sora's heart flutter pleasantly.

Said boy had suddenly looked blank, but his expression had quickly passed and was soon replaced with confusion and shock before he asked if Sora was a boy. The brunet nodded, and that was where Sora's life made an unsuspecting turn.

_00_

**AN: **Ugh, I really hate this chapter. I was nearly falling asleep as I was typing it out, but does it even make sense? xDD

I hope it does, if anyone's confused about anything, just tell me about it and I'll help you understand a bit better. :P


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: **I'm glad I got even more alerts and favorites. xD It makes me happy. :P Starting from the next chapter, I'll try to make It less boring and more lengthy?

IOIOIOIOIOIO

"Wow.. this is really.." Sora couldn't find the words to describe the magnificent view before him. It was a mansion, it had to be. The furniture was clean and leathery, unlike Sora's "old" home; the walls were pearly, and the floor was white marble that reflected radiantly off of the light the chandelier in the main room casted on its clean floor. And the foolish brunet thought the limo was breath-taking. _Of course, not as much as the owner himself_, Sora found himself thinking, but hastily pushed away his thoughts with a blush.

"Brilliant? Great? Awesome, maybe?", Riku drawled, waving a hand over his shoulder dismissively while his tone was full of sarcasm. He sighed inwardly as he tossed his black blazer on top of one of the scarlet cushioned dining chairs that was just yelling richness.

Of course, Sora's reaction was normal for Riku to handle. Not many people were able to set their sights inside Riku's home, not even those god damn annoying reporters; so the girl- I mean the _boy_- should consider himself lucky.

While Sora was busy examining the small water fountain near the spiral staircase in awe, Mason remained standing at the door professionally as he cleared his throat to catch Riku's attention.

The silver headed teenager was also preoccupied in his own thoughts about actually being fooled in Sora's "disguise" when he was brought back to reality by the cough he hated so much. It wasn't Mason's particular one, but all coughs in general. "Yes?"

Noting Riku's impatient tone of voice, Mason took no time to reply. "Sir, if I may..?"

Riku remained standing and facing his limo driver with one hand on his tie that he was about to loosen; Sora now ventured into the kitchen. After a moment's pause, the Anego's youngest family member finally understood and was able to drive his confusion away.

"Yeah, Mason.. You can go."

"Thank you sir."

With that said, the elder bowed in respect and exited out the front door gracefully, leaving Riku to finally tear the tie from his neck and unbutton his white laundry shirt with an exhausted sigh.

Just when Riku was about to discard his shirt, he heard an audible gasp from the kitchen. Throwing his black tie angrily on the suit piece he rid of earlier, Riku made his way to the portion of the house that his "guest" resided in.

Once he reached his destination, his ocean-blue eyes narrowed at his new-found 'maid' that was ogling over one of his finest crystal dishes.

"Enjoying yourself?" he asked dryly. Small amusement flashed before his eyes as he noticed Sora stiffen and hastily shove the plat away into one of the cabinets.

Leaning against the doorframe, Riku fixed Sora with a blank and unblinking stare.

"Look I'll make you a deal. It's obvious you don't have anywhere to be tonight."

He made no comment at the way the brunet's head hung, the brown spikes falling messily over his face, preventing the silver-head from seeing his pain.

"So I'm willing to let you stay here and make you feel at home."

"Really? Sora's head snapped up to show his beautiful eyes shining with enthusiasm until they landed on Riku's strange smile. It was more of a smirk that was oddly suspicious with a mischievous air.

"W-What do you want in return?"

If it was possible, Riku's smile turned even more dangerous, making the younger of the two gulp nervously.

"A maid."

Blunt and straight to the point.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the late update guys! I actually found this file in one of my USBs and decided to finish it. The writing is kinda crappy since i typed this up like a month ago so please bear with me.

-o-o-

It's been exactly a week and three days since Sora's arrival at Riku Anego's mansion. Who knew how many hours, minutes or seconds.. All the teenage brunet cared about was that he was certainly enjoying and hating his stay. He loved residing in the mansion that many kids would always dream about in living, but he also disliked waking and sleeping in the same house as Riku Anego. It was very difficult to see whether or not the house owner wanted Sora there or if he ever regretted offering him a place to stay. You never can tell from that selfish, arrogant, cocky, handsome, pretty bastard..

Sora sighed and scrubbed the screen of the flat TV harder with the small wet cloth. He always scorned himself for thinking that the older boy was attractive, because that would mean he liked Riku's prescense and company. Something that Riku himself didn't think around Sora. And the small brunet couldn't help but believe that there was an actual HEART underneath that thick layer of rock residing in Riku's chest. Even though the silver head failed to show concern or care towards anyone other than himself. The damn bastard.

The house "maid" had yelled in frustration at the Television set before throwing his still wet cloth in the middle of the living room's carpet. He's been wiping, scrubbing, washing and dabbing at the screen of the TV for the past two hours, but the one white spot visible near the right corner was still taunting at him.  
Concluding that Riku would be able to get rid of that annoying mark, Sora bent to pick up the small towel and was about to head towards the kitchen for a drink when something caught his eye. Lifting his head, he craned his neck back to look at one of the higher shelves in the electronics case and spotted a picture frame.

Not just any picture frame; like the house, it seemed customized to suit the owner's desire. Sora looked in awe at the beautifully crafted crystallized border before shifting his blue orbs onto the picture itself. The smirking platinum-silver haired teen was unmistakably Riku, with an arm around a beautiful girl with auburn hair and violet eyes. Sora nearly gaped; he's never seen purple irises before.. Not that it mattered, but it must've been contact lenses.  
Nodding to himself as if to solve his question, Sora looked closely at the girl. She looked pretty with the shape and figure of a model and elegancy of royalty that Sora didn't doubt that she probably was. But the thing that caught his attention the most was the fact that Riku looked.. happy. Carefree even, with his arm wrapped tightly around the female and the other arm hanging loosely at his side. Sure, the signature smirk was as ignorant and lazy like always, but a joyous glint was hidden in his ocean-blue hues.

It made Sora feel almost jealous of the unknown girl for getting so close to Riku. Feeling his neck ache from bending it back so much, Sora lifted a palm and massaged it as he kept his sad gaze to the ground. He wondered who that girl was.. Riku normally wouldn't keep a photo of someone else, Sora was sure of it. The picture was pretty high on the shelf after all, as if Riku didn't want anyone else to see it; Sora was lucky enough to even notice the shiny glint bouncing off the frame.

That's when he finally recognized the huge gap between him and Riku.  
They both didn't know anything about the other. Sora kept his family problems to himself. Riku didn't ask the brunet about WHY he was stranded in the alley last week, seeming very indifferent about the conflicts in Sora's life. Nor had Riku mentioned anything about his family or friends…

The only thing Sora knew was that Riku was out in a meeting with reporters today. He didn't even tell the house caretaker on why he was having the meeting.  
It's not my business.. He'll tell me whatever he wants when he wants..

Sora sniffed once before taking a quick glance at the small alarm clock sitting on the plank above the television case. Bright red neon lights shone back at him in the numbers: 3:04 pm  
The youngest Anego family member was four minutes late. Mason probably got held up in the traffic, which Sora silently thanked him for. He finally had some time to himself to watching TV and munch on some snacks before HE arrived.

IOIOIOIO  
"No, don't get out the car, Mason. You have my permission to leave."  
Riku signaled his driver to remain seated before reaching in the back leather seats and grabbed a large brown paper bag. Riku Anego bid farewell to Mason and his black limo before walking up the steps to his house, all the while dragging a pale finger down one of the white poles positioned on the porch.

Riku felt dust between his thumb and forefinger and grimaced. He'll have to talk to Sora about that.  
Still feeling slightly irritated at the fact that his male maid hadn't followed his rules correctly, Anego Riku shoved his silver key into the keyhole of his front door and kicked it open.

The sight that greeted him was extremely displeasing. His so-called house-maid was lounging on the couch, digging in a bag of potato chips Riku recently bought while crumbs of said chips were littered all around Sora and the couch he was resting on.

The silver-headed teenager only managed to scowl, not finding the energy to speak or scold just yet. After all, what would one expect him to do after a long, exhausting interview with the nosy and persistent news reporters? One lady had kept on badgering the Anego for personal questions that drove him up the wall.  
Have you ever fallen in love, Riku? I've heard from your parents that you are not interested in love affairs yet, Riku? I heard you are shooting a new film with Kairi Smeldon during the fall, are you looking forward to it?

There was enough questions to give anyone a throbbing headache. But being truthful as he is, Riku left none unanswered just in case rumors starts sprouting. "No, I haven't fallen in love." "Yes, that's true." "I am looking forward to filming my first movie."

But exactly when Riku had thought his stress would vanish the moment he steps into his CLEAN home, he was wrong. Oh so wrong. He had instructed Sora to stay home and tidy up the house before he came back from his session to find it in a complete fiasco!

Riku closed his eyes, trying to calm himself and his rising temper by not looking at the crumbs on his clean carpet. "You know.. I believe I told you to clear the house of any mess…"

Upon hearing his most dreaded caretaker speak, Sora Wacon gasped loudly and gave Riku an amusing show in trying to fumble for the remote controller and switch the TV off. Once he achieved that goal, the brunet slowly turned around in his seat to look at the prince, already starting to hyperventilate. Just as he suspected, the silver-head was not happy. Had something gone wrong at the conference?

"Uhm.. I did clean up-" Sora began, trying his hardest to even out his breathing and somehow slow down the process of his fast-beating heart.

"Then what is this?" Riku nodded towards the mess on the floor. When he saw Sora's eyes expanding he added slowly, "And you haven't cleaned the porch."

"O-Ohh.." Sora chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his spiky brown head that Riku adored- no, what am I thinking?- and cut his gaze to the ground in shame. "Sorry.. I thought you only meant inside the house.."

Although the albino found Sora's actions cute and rather irresistible, he cleared his throat and remained stern. "I said to tidy up the house. The house, all together Sora."  
"Oh.. sorry" came the soft apology, until Sora quite suddenly caught sight of something in the older teenager's hand. "Riku? Um.. What is that?"

The male being addressed smirked that made cold chills slide up and down repeatedly on Sora's spine. He held out the closed paper bag towards the brunet, still having that mysterious smile. "Yours. I picked it up on the way back."

"Mine?" Sora pointed to himself, seeming surprised by the minute. Riku Anego never bought him something before.. Not that he expected the rich 19 year old to, but it was still oddly suspicious. The younger one took the bag nevertheless, his curiosity growing immensely. /I don't understand.. What is it?/

Sora glanced up at Riku for a hint, but only saw that same trademark smirk plastered on his pale lips. Frowning, he began to unfold the bag while the silver-haired teenager moved past his worker and into the kitchen for a drink.

Riku had just retrieved the jug of water from the refrigerator and a glass cup from one of the cabinets when he heard Sora let out a shout of surprise. Managing a small smirk with his lips that were still pressed against the rim of the cup, Riku glanced over at the doorway of the kitchen. Sora was visible, holding the item in his hands as far away from reach as possible.

"Wh-What is this?", Sora choked out, turning his face away so that only one eye could peer at the merchandise in his grasp.

"Well, what do you think?", Riku smirked, raising his glass of water in front of him gracefully. "A gift. From me to you. Enjoy it."

Swallowing thickly, Sora frightfully glanced at the object in his hands once more, wishing that the floor would swallow him up whole. No way in /hell/ would he wear that.

-o-o-

Yup, that's it. At least, for this chapter update. :3

Of course, alot of you will probably immediately realize what Sora is holding. Heh.


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later, we find our young Wacon gripping the staff of a mop, rubbing the kitchen floor profusely with the thick locks of the cleaning instrument.  
A scowl was noticeable on his face as he worked. His legs felt like jello, his arms were stiff from holding the mop for so long, and his entire /body/ was uncomfortable by the frilly, itchy frabic of the clothing he was wearing!

Exactly what was it that Riku Anego presented Sora two days ago?  
Why, nothing other than Sora's very own maid dress. However, the brunet refused to call it that, so he constantly reminded himself that it was a /servant/'s outfit since he was not a /maid/. Maids were girls with pigtails and giddy personalities. Servants were... manly.

Sora still didn't understand why Riku marched around the house labelling him as a "maid". It bothered him to no end. Every time he tried to even correct the soon-to-be king of Japan, Riku would ignore Sora.

While Sora was currently cleaning the floor of the kitchen to make it as shiny as possible, Riku was lounging leisuerly on his couch, talking to his parents with the house phone. The silveret had absolutely no idea how many death wishes were aimed his way, courtesy of Sora.

"../Yes/, it was all true...", Riku sighed into the mouthpiece of the phone as he narrowed his eyes at the clean carpet floor below his feet. Sora came by and vacuumed the house from top to bottom so Riku expected it to be fucking /sparkling/ with cleanliness. However, before having a chance to even shout that sentence to his /maid/, his mother's lovely voice sounded from the other end of the phone line.

"All of it? Even your indecision about your marriage? Riku, rumors spread like wildfire in these parts of Japan and our people of the South want you to be the ruler of the next generation. Riku, in order for you to obtain that honor, you will need a worthy candidate and-"

"I know, but like i told you and father, i am not interested in anyone yet."  
Though that was an outstanding lie. He's had his eyes set on Kairi, the princess to the throne of the northern parts of Japan but he would never tell that to his /mother/. It was forbidden to love anyone that was already engaged to someone else...

"Heed what your father and I have told you Riku."  
"About what?"  
"Before your 20th birthday arrives, i expect to find a beautiful woman living with you in that house of yours."  
"Oh, i wouldn't really call it a /house/...", Riku murmured quietly, knowing his mother wouldn't be able to hear. Truth be told, his parents didn't know of his location, nor how his /house/ appeared to be. The only souls who do know are himself, Mason, and... his maid.

There was a sigh from his mother, and Riku stayed silent, having a strong feeling she was not yet done with this conversation. He was right for she spoke once again.  
"I've heard about your role in Kairi Smeldon's film."  
Riku's aqua eyes sparked with interest. He shifted lightly on the couch while speaking a little nervously. "What of it?"  
"...Good luck with that Riku."  
A grin flitted across Riku's lips at that small words of encouragement. "Thanks."  
Riku was feeling rather relieved that his mother approved of his career of acting. Ever since he was a child, he's dreamed of becoming an actor. A famous actor, and he's been hiding his dream for so long from everyone other than Mason. Unlike his father, who was one of Japan's famous opera singers, Riku wanted to take the route to the filming industry. Not the stage.  
He's almost forgot his mother was still on the phone with him.  
"I still think you should prepare for a proper engagement..."  
Riku sighed heavily, his happiness slowly edging away with his smile. "What else can i do mother? You can't just summon every fair maiden in Japan to a ball and then expect me to be meeting with every one of them-"  
"That's it!"  
Aquamarine eyes widened at the sudden outburst and nearly cringed when Mrs. Anego elaborated to her son. "That's a wonderful idea Riku! Every fair lady in the country would have to obey and be present to the ceremony."  
"Ceremony?", Riku repeated blankly, eyeing the wall across from him.  
"Yes Riku, a ceremony to decide on your spouse. Perhaps i should schedule it soon..."  
Riku blinked. Shit. That was /not/ the reaction he wanted. It was a simple suggestion! No, it wasn't even a suggestion, just a spiteful comment and now-  
"N-No, mother, i uh- I... I um...", Riku stuttered violently, racking his brain for any idea to end her pursues of a /ball/. The single word itself made Riku want to gag.  
"It'll be perfect. I'll talk to you soon Riku, once i set preparations with your father."  
Click.  
Beep. Beep.  
Riku groaned and tossed the phone onto the carpeted floor that he was inspecting nearly half an hour ago. Now, it was nothing but a mass of gray fuzz that Riku wanted to tear apart.

**Sora's clothing predicament is only a comic relief in this story. The actual plotline is starting to build up so please wait for that. :D and Japan is divided into four: The north is ruled by Riku's father, the west is ruled by axel's father, the north is kairi's father and the east is going to be mentioned very soon. Akuroku is starting to come into play in the next chapter, and anyway... yeah.. i gotta go to school now so sorry that this chapter is speedy. Conflicts and problems are coming into the story REALLL soon. btw, i have no idea if Japan was ruled in four divisions. I personally don't care and i don't know why i even put Japan in my story.. maybe i should put hollow bastion as the setting? If i do that, then i'll have to edit all of the chapters so...**

**If anyone has a specific setting that they want to read, please leave a review or something concerning that. Thanks!**


End file.
